Comment tout à changer ?
by Sweet-Devil973
Summary: Mitchie Torres à tout pour réussir jusqu'au jour où elle tombe sous le charme du bad-boy du lycée. De là Mitchie va vivre un enfer fait de rêves brisés et de décisions douloureuses. French
1. Comment je vivais avant

Blablas de moi : Hey ! Je suis trop contente c'est ma première story sur ce site ! Pour ce premier chapitre je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Sinon que je remercie encore une fois Miss Tagada de m'avoir expliqué comment poster. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont la propriété de Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunté malheureusement. Sinon Tori et Debby m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 1 :

_Comment je vivais avant_

_Le 12/06/2009 :_

_Si ma vie était un compte de fée, je pense qu'elle commencerai comme ça : il était une fois une jolie brune timide qui s'appelait Mitchie. Elle était jeune, jolie, elle plaisait aux garçons et avait tout pour réussir dans sa passion, la musque. Seulement ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée. C'est surement pour cela que je m'appétais à avancer vers un destin si sombre et cruel._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le 15/10/2008_

- Et cinq et six et sept et huit !

Dans l'une des salles d'une école d'art renommée située au Nord de Chicago, on entendait de la musique et une femme qui compte à voix haute. En s'approchant, on peut voir un groupe d'ados entrain de danser, un autre entrain de regarder, et, une femme passant entre les danseurs tout en leur donnant des conseils...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bon Mitchie ! M'appelle July notre prof de danse. Viens nous montré comme il faut faire !

Je ne répond pas, préférant me lever et me mettre à danser sur le refrain de la chanson Tik Tok de Ke$ha. A la fin, mes camarades m'applaudissent ce qui me fit doucement rougir. Quand je revint m'asseoir, ma meilleure amie me félicite et Debby vient même me chuchoter que Tess était folle de rage. Il m'en faut pas plus pour être heureuse et je souris jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive par la vitre de la porte. Lui... Shane Gray... Le tombeur du lycée... Toute les filles sont folles de lui... Dont moi je l'avoue... C'est le seul secret que j'ai.

Oh non ! Je crois qu'il m'a vu le regarder ! Un clin d'oeil ? Je pari que je rougis ! Et en plus il rit... Cathlyn me demande ce que j'ai... Hop ! Je lui ment. En fait pas vraiment... J'ai vraiment chaud ! On danse quand même depuis... Deux heures ?! Et ben... C'est pour cela que j'ai si faim !

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous annonce July.

Ah ! Enfin ! On va pouvoir aller manger. Sanders m'aide à me lever et avec Caitlyn on part prendre une douche rapide avant de ce diriger vers la cafet. Oui parce que j'ai faim moi rappelons le. On ce lave les mains, attrapons un plateau et on va chercher de quoi manger. Pour moi ? Salade de tomates, pâtes au saumon et mousse au chocolat. Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de manger autre chose qu'une pomme non ?L'avantage d'être en internat c'est qu'on a de la vrai nourriture . Pas l'espèce de bouillie des lycées publics dont ma cousine parle. Debby, Barron et Sanders viennent s'asseoir avec nous.

- Génial... Marmonne Debby en regardant un point derrière moi

- Un problème petite puce ? Lui demande Sanders

Petite puce c'est parce qu'elle a sauté une classe. Comme moi d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'on fait parti de la même bande.

- Ouai... Grogne mon amie. Je meurs d'envie de l'avoir pour belle-soeur

On ce tourne tous pour voir son problème. Nous nous retrouvons donc à regarder Tess assise sur les genoux de Shane. Ah oui ! Aurais-je oublier de précisé que Deborah, dit Debby, est la petite sœur de Shane ? Si si c'est vrai.

Pf... Ils me dégoûtent... Pas que je sois jalouse hein mais regardez les ! Elle qui lui fait des suçons, lui qui a ses mains sur les fesses... Et vas-y que je me penche pour bien te monter mon décolleté... Et vas-y qu'il louche ! Et je te fais manger... Et en échange je t'avale l'oreille... Bon d'accord j'avoue je suis jalouse !

- Mitchie... Hey Mitchie !

Mais pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'il embrasse ? Parce que je ne me la joue pas ? Que je ne ridiculise pas les plus petits ? Que je ne montre ni mes seins ni mes fesses ? Où... Alors... Ah je sais. Parce que je n'ai jamais couché ? C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il me fait tout ces signes : il sait que je ne l'ai jamais fait et il veut prendre ma... Pureté comme dit maman, pour ensuite me ridiculiser en me larguant en publique.

- Michaela Hope Torrès ! Crie Cait', me fessant sursauter.

- Hein quoi ? Je demande, reprenant pied à la réalité.

- Je te parle ! Elle cri. Enfin... Disons que je pare dans le vide...

-Désolé... J'étais... Dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Je disais, elle soupire et continue, que j'ai réfléchie aux arrangements de ta chanson.

- Ma chanson ? Quelle chanson ?

- Lala land... Lâche t-elle tout en me lançant un regard désespéré. Sûrement par mon coté rêveur je suppose.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand je vis un plateau se posé à coté du mien. Levant les yeux, je découvre avec étonnement les cheveux noirs de Vctoria Hale. J'avoue que je suis choquée. Parce que... C'est Victoria Hale quoi. Je n'est pas parlé d'elle ? Bon Victoria est dans ma classe. Avant elle était très sympa et sociable mais elle a quitté l'école en juillet 2007 mais depuis qu'elle est revenue en septembre 2008 elle est froide, solitaire... Elle a quitté l'école parce qu'elle eest tombée enceinte et elle a avorté. Enfin selon les rumeurs c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. On dit qu'il était plus vieux... La pauvre...

- Je ne vous dérange pas en m'asseyant là ? Demande t-elle

- Non non c'est bon je t'en pris. Vic... Toria... Dit ma meilleure amie

-Merci... Répondit Victoria avant de s'asseoir et de grignoter une feuille de salade.

Avec l'arrivée de Vic' est aussi arrivée une gène. J'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu peur... On parle de nos cours, surtout d'anglais, mon point faible. D'ailleurs Victoria m'a donné des conseils. Elle peut-être sympa... Même si elle a toujours l'air hautain. Mince ! On va être en retard ! Debby, Caitlyn et moi se dépêchons toute les trois d'aller en biologie. Vive la reproduction animale ! Manquais plus que ça franchement... Et avec les terminales qui plus est. Après cette heure horrible où j'ai entendu des commentaires que je n'arrive même pas à écrire, nous nous dirigeons en cours de chant. J'adore notre salle de chant ! On est installés en rond, assis sur des tabourets. Seul bémol ? Encore un cours avec les terminales à regarder Shane draguer. Dianna, la prof de chant, entre et me demande d'aller au centre du cercle et chanter. Ce que je fais avant de commencer à chanter à voix basse.

- Non ! Michaela ! M'appelle la prof, me fessant faire une grimace. Je déteste mon vrai prénom. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, continue t-il, chante plus fort on ne t'entend pas. Tu as une belle voix alors ne la cache pas.

Certain ce mettent-a rire et moi... Je prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Who will I be / it's up to me / all the never ending possibilities / that I can see / There nothing that I can't do / who will I be / Yes I believe / I get to make the future what I want to / If I can become any one and know the choice is up to me / Who will I be

Ma chanson leur a plu on dirait... Ils m'applaudissent, je rougis... La schéma habituel...

Il doit être quatre heures et demi pars là... Avec Caitlyn on décide de rejoindre notre maison. Il y en a quatre. Comme dans Harry Potter ! Bref moi je suis à Little Dream, il y a aussi Little World ( pour les petits de sept-onze ans ), Little Moon ( pour les onze-quatorze ans ) et il y a Little Sky qui comme Little Dream accueille les quinze-vingt-et-un ans. On est quand même les plus nombreux. Oui les maisons sont mixtes mais les appartements ou se trouvent nos chambres sont non-mixtes. Et c'est vraiment du luxe : canapé et coussins super confortables, télé écran plat et chambres individuelles.

J'entre dans le « salon » et me dirige directement vers ma chambre, au fond à droite, en saluant Alex et Lyne, mes deux autres « colocs ». J'ouvre la porte et me jète directement sur mon lit. Je me retourne sur le dos et regarde autour de moi. J'adore ma chambre ! Elle est rouge et noir, le top du rock. Sur l'un des murs, j'ai accroché un grand tableau ou je mets plein de photos. Je les regardes toutes et m'arrête sur le visage de Shane. Elle date de cet été, Caitlyn, Barron, Sanders, Debby, Shane et moi ensemble. Prise par July. Sûrement parce que nous somme ses élèves préférés.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. Cinq heures cinquante p.m. C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard pour le dîner ! Je pars en courant, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Je réussi à arriver à la cafet, essoufflée. Je prend rapidement quelque radis ( mon pêché mignon ), une part de lasagnes et une salade de fruit et je me glisse sur le banc, à coté de ma meilleure amie, les joues rouges.

-Désolé, je … J'ai pas vu l'heure, je dis. Tu sais comment je suis quand je lis, je mens.

-C'est ça ! Je vais faire semblant de te croire d'accord ? Se moque Caitlyn avant de croquer dans un de mes radis.

Elle sait que je mens et elle sait que je suis amoureuse. Elle ne sait juste pas de qui. Si elle savais... Elle me tuerais ! C'est ma meilleure amie mais elle ne comprendrais pas. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas tout-de-suite un plateau identique au mien, ce posé devant le moi.

- Salut les filles ! S'exclame Debby, ça ne vous dérange pas si mon frérot dîne avec nous ?

- Non non ! Bienvenue ! S'exclame Caitlyn avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

OH-MON-DIEU.

Je lève les yeux, persuadée d'avoir mal-entendu, mais non. C'est bien Shane Gray la coqueluche de l'école qui s'assoit devans moi et qui me salut.

- S... Sa... Salut Sh... Shane... Je béguais

- Super les radis tu ne trouve pas ? Demande t-il la bouche en cœur

- Oui, oui... Je... J'adore ça ! Je m'exclame

- Et les lasagnes... Commence le frère à Debby

- Dé-li-ci-eu-ses ! Finis-je en espaçant chaque syllabe.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Le 12/06/2009 :_

« Je crois que Caitlyn et Deborah discutaient aussi. Je ne sais pas je ne m'intéressais qu'a Shane. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Mais quand peut après je le vis embrassé passionnément Tess, une main sous son haut, j'ai comrpis que je m'étais encore fais des films. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regardais dans la salle de danse, à qui il fessait des clins d'œil. Moi je n'étais et je ne serais jamais que l'amie de sa sœur. »

_C'était ce que je pensais à l'époque... Si j'avais su à quel point notre relation allait changer... Si seulement j'avais deviner ce qui m'arriverais..._

Fin du chapitre 1

Alors... Avis ? Bon d'accord dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais sinon, vous avez pensé quoi du caractère de Mitchie ? Celui de Caitlyn ? Votre avis sur mes deux personnages ( Debby et Tori ) ? Les sentiments de Mitchie ? Bas hésitez pas pour les reviews et on ce retrouve pour le chapitre 2.

Sweet-Devil973 dit Anora


	2. Comment ça a commencer

Blablas de moi : Salut les gens ! Je suis trop contente de vous poster mon deuxième chapitre. J'ai bien cru que je ne le finirais jamais. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais raconter dans ce chapitre. Le problème c'est que la seule scène importante dans ce chapitre c'est Smitchie après le concert. Bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai surtout passé une semaine sur le concert. Mais passons au reviews : Merci à **Audrey D **( j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ) et à **Miss Tagada **( je sais que je fais des fautes mais je fais des efforts je te promet, ils ont des horaires plutôt durs comme tu le verra à la fin de ce chapitre et Tori elle est pas là sur ce chapitre mais elle va bientôt revenir ). Ah je sais ! Comme la dit Miss Tagada Mitchie est une sacré menteuse, j'ai repris un peu le film ou elle ment "pour sa survie". Bon maintenant je me tais et on ce retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont la propriété de Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunté malheureusement. Sinon Tori et Debby m'appartiennent.

Juste un petit conseil, lisez bien les dates parce qu'elles sont importantes.

Chapitre 2 :

_Comment tout à commencer_

Le 13/06/2009 :

_J'étais si naïve, si innocente... Une petite fille pleine de rêves qui pense que tout est beau et gentil... Qu'elle idiote. Je trouvais que l'amour était le sentiment le plus magique qui puisse exister. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serais ce même sentiment qui allait me perdre._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le 20/11/2008 :

- Street light ! People !

Dans l'état de l'Illinois, au Etats-Unis, et plus précisément au Nord de Chicago, se trouve une école spéciale regroupant les quarante meilleurs espoirs de la musique. Tous ont entre sept et dix-huit ans. Justement dans la salle de spectacle une des classes est entrain de répéter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bon on va dire que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, annonce Dianna , le professeur de chant avant de se tourner vers July, notre professeur de danse et chorégraphe de spectacle.

- Ouai... On va tous vous libérés... Mais vous avez été géniaux ! S'exclame l'ancienne danseuse professionnelle avant de regarder les étudiants ce disperser.

Ah ! Je baille la bouche grand ouverte, ce qui ne plaît pas à Caitlyn. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis restée debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin, c'est dure surtout quand on ce lève à cinq heures. Mais j'écrivais une nouvelle chanson... Selon ma best si c'est de ma faute. Elle exagère franchement... Pfff. On va déjeuner. Tant mieux ! J'ai trop faim. Une soupe, du chili con carne, du riz et une crème brûlée et je rejoint Cait' à notre table habituelle. Et je déchante très vite. Devinez qui y est déjà assis ! Alors ? Oui oui vous avez gagné. Deborah et Shane Gray. Super... Je sais je sais, il a déjà mangé avec nous depuis là dernière fois que j'ai mis à jour ce journal. C'est vrai que c'était il y a déjà assez souvent... Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Chaque fois que je vois S. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'emballée.

- Salut les filles ! S'exclame celui-ci tout en me tendant sa main à la verticale. On frappe donc nos paumes puis nos poings avant de s'intéresser à nos assiettes. Il essaie de parler avec moi, comme d'habitude. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au moment où on entend le nom du ou de la soliste de notre habituelle veillée du Mercredi soir ( ouai une veillée dans cette école c'est d'aller ce coucher à dix heures et demi.

- Et ce soir notre soliste sera... Michaela Torrès !

Je rougis, pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que je déteste mon prénom, et surtout parce que je n'aime pas chanter en public. Je me dépêche de finir de déjeuner pour aller répéter. Puisque je suis obligée de chanter autant que je le fasse correctement non ? Et quel est le meilleurs endroit à par le débarras de ma « maison ». Je me retrouve donc à me chauffer la voix par des vocalises.

- Ouah ! J'entends tandis qu'une personne, un garçon sûrement, referme la porte.

- Shane ? Je m'exclame. Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit d'aller dans les autres maisons si on a pas l'autorisation d'un prof continus-je. Si quelqu'un te trouve ici tu vas avoir... Dis-je avant d'être coupée.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je suis déjà dans les bras du garçon qui me fait craqué. Nos bouches sont comme collées l'une à l'autre, nos langues dansent ensemble, langoureusement. Me relâchant il dit :

- T'a raison. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous surprenne. Je ne veux surtout pas rater ta prestation de ce soir... Tu ne penses pas ? Fini t-il, un sourire craquant au lèvres.

Avant que je ne réponde, je suis déjà affalée sur l'un des sofas de la pièce. Il m'a embrassé... Shane Gray m'a embrassé... Moi ! Mitchie Torrès une simple fille de quinze ans ! Une fille qui reste dans l'ombre... J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon premier baiser ! Le premier ! Et avec la langue en plus... Kya ! C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me touche. Me reprenant difficilement, je commence à faire une sélection de chansons que je pourrais interpréter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai passé l'après-midi à répété. Il est maintenant six heures et Caitlyn m'a amenée une part de lasagne ( et des radis ) que je n'ai pas réussi à avalés. J'angoisse ! Je vais me retrouvée sur scène devant toute l'école. Oh mon dieu ! Debby vient d'arriver... Avec une boite à maquillage pro ! Vous savez ! La boite en métal qui s'ouvre et que le haut il ce transforme en deux tiroirs. Mais si ! Réfléchissez ! Bon bref je sais pas ce qu'ils font comme boulot les parents Gray mais ils ont l'argent pour payer du maquillage hors de prix à leur fille. Elle ouvre sa boite et j'arrive à apercevoir quelque marques de produits. L'Oréal Paris carrément ! Elle commence à sortir fond de teint, fard à paupières, à joues, mascara, eye-liner, des lipsticks etc... Et en plus elle en a de toute les couleurs. Quand je pense que je ne me contente que du gloss transparent et d'un mascara noir. Bon ok et d'un fond de teint... Mais quand même ! Et encore je ne m'en sers jamais parce que ma mère m'en donne un de chaque une seule fois par an. Gosses de riches je vous hais... Et zut pendant que je réfléchissais Caitlyn et Deborah ce sont mises à me maquiller, à m'épiler etc... Les filles me sortent des tenues et me demandent de choisir. J'ai le choix entre une robe violette au reflets bizarres, une robe bleue coupée bizarrement et une robe rouge avec des volants qu'on rien à faire sur la robe. Enfin ça c'est les robes que mes amies mon sorties... Moi j'aime bien une robe marron toute simple prune avec un volant en bas mais Debby l'a prend et la jette carrément par la fenêtre... Elle essaie de me convaincre de mettre la robe rouge mais je décide d'aller moi-même chercher quoi mettre. Il y aurai bien une robe d'une rose très joli mais c'est pas mon style.

- Bon Mitchie... Commence Debby. On ne va pas y passé la nuit ! Prend cette robe et vient qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux.

Et là... Je découvre une robe blanche sublime, courte avec une ceinture noire et, sur le coté gauche, une espèce de... Comme de la dentelle mais plus épaisse.

- Alors ? T'en a trouvée une ? Me demande Caitlyn tout en ce glissant derrière moi. Ouah ! Elle est belle... Bon choix, t'en pense quoi Deb' ? Elle demande ensuite tout en prenant la robe sur le cintre.

- Jolie... Bon alors j'ai réfléchis pour tes cheveux et je pense que si on les ondules juste ce serais parfait non ? Demande Debby, même si j'aurais préférée te faire une coiffure plus élaborée... Je comprend qu'il faut que je commence à respecter tes goûts... Elle fini avant de soupirer, les traits du visage tiré en une grimace de désespoir.

Caitlyn et moi on échange un regard, et on éclate de rire en même temps. Debby ce vexe, croise les bras et baisse la tête mais elle fini par éclater de rire comme nous deux. On rigole comme des petites filles mais Deborah reprend très vite son sérieux et me refait m'asseoir devant le miroir. Même si je déteste qu'on me maquille ou qu'on me coiffe, j'avoue que je suis contente du résultat : mes cheveux sont lâches mais mes amies m'ont fait de belles boucles qui donnent l'impression que mes cheveux sont épais. Niveau maquillage, Debby ne m'a pas tartinée de poudre contrairement à ce que je craignais. J'ai juste le regard charbonneux, les paupières recouvertes de blanc, et des lèvres mises en valeurs grâce à un gloss rose léger mais brillant.

- Mitchie ? Demande Dianna en entrant dans ma loge d'un soir. Tu es prête ? On est bientôt près. Elle me regarde et ajoute : tu est très élégante.

- Merci...

- Bon il faut que je retourne en coulisses. Tout le monde à hâte de t'entendre chanter. Dit ma prof en sortant, avant de refermer la porte.

Toute l'école carrément ! Et ils vont tous avoir les yeux braqués sur moi. Et m'écouter. Et entendre mes compositions ! C'est bon je crois que je vais vomir. Au fait je vous ai dit que Caitlyn jouais du synthé et Debby de la basse. Et Nate O'Connel, un garçon de la classe de Shane et une connaissance à moi joue de la batterie.

- Allez Michaela, m'appelle le directeur tout en ouvrant la porte, il est temps que tu monte sur scène.

Oh mon dieu cette fois je vais vraiment être malade ! Caitlyn et Deborah me prennent chacune par un bras et elles me tirent en coulisse. Dianna était sur scène

- Chers étudiants de l'American Music School je vous pris d'accueillir chaleureusement la sublime Mitchie Torrès !

Je crois que je vais faire un malaise ! Mais bon déjà elle a dit Mitchie c'est réconfortant. Deborah m'interroge du regard. Elle a déjà passée sa guitare en bandoulière. Et Cait' est déjà au synthé. Je prend une grande inspiration, pour essayer de calmer ma nausée, et m'avance à petit pas au milieu de la scène. Ils sont vraiment tous là ! Et je vais vraiment être malade. Je regarde Debby et lui fait signe. Bizarrement, dès que la mélodie de _Make you believe__, _l'une de mes chansons, à commencée à retentir j'ai sentie mon trac et ma nausée disparaître. En tout cas, dès la première chanson ils ont l'air conquis. Je continue avec les chansons _Mistake_, _Here we go again_,_Remember december_et_Something That We're not_. Ensuite après une courte pause Debby et Caitlyn me rejoignent sur _Really don't care_et_Our time is here_. Et je fini mon concert avec _Give your heart a break_, un hommage à ce que je pense de Shane et à ce qu'il m'a confié au camp de cet été. Ensuite Deborah, Caitlyn, Nate et moi on salue le public et on retourne en coulisses. Finalement ça c'est plutôt bien passer... Même si je stressais comme une dingue. N'empêche que ce soir j'ai compris que malgré ma timidité maladive, je suis faite pour monter sur scène. Je me change, et récupère ma tunique vert d'eau à décolleté rond ( qui laisse paraître la naissance de mes seins ), et mon jean slim bleu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand enfin je réussi à retirer tout le maquillage dont m'avaient aspergés mes amies, je décide d'aller me coucher. Je sort par derrière et manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Shane ? Silencieusement, il me fait comprendre de le suivre. On marche jusqu'à Little Sky, sa maison. Il me prend la main et nous longeons les couloirs, toujours en silence. Soudain, il me fait rentré dans une pièce confortable, avec des canapés et une cheminée. Je me trouve donc dans leur foyer... Nous nous asseyons donc côte-à-côte sur l'un des sofas. Il me complimente sur ma voix et, après l'avoir remercier, nous commençons à discuter. Il se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Nous parlons jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je suis tendue.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande Shane, l'air soucieux.

- Ou... Oui oui ! Je répond embrassée avant de continuer : c'est juste que..., je baisse les yeux et regarde mes genoux, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je suis...

J'hésite : est-ce que je dois vraiment continuer ma phrase ? Ce n'est sûrement pas la première chose à dire quand tu est seule pour la première fois avec le garçon de tes rêves, surtout si il se trouve que, comme Shane, il est super populaire. Vu l'intensité de ses yeux je comprend que oui, il faut que je finisse ma phrase.

- Je ne suis encore jamais restée seule dans une pièce avec un garçon... Je rougis.

Ah ma plus grande gène, il se met rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! Je m'exclame, les joues en feu.

- Excuse-moi... Sourit-il.

Il a l'air tout triste. Il fait une moue adorable avec sa bouche et je sens mon cœur fondre. C'est incroyable l'effet qu'il me fait...

- Tu sais... Mitchie... Commence Shane, tu est... Vraiment, Il pose sa main sur ma joue gauche, mignonne, sa main se pose sur ma tempe, et désirable, ses doigts caressent mes lèvres.

Tout en ce rapprochant de moi il murmure, et je crois que tu me plais beaucoup...

Il m'embrasse. Il tient ma joue d'une main, l'autre ce pose sur ma hanche. Il m'attire à lui et sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche.

On est maintenant à genoux sur le canapé, mes mains s'accrochent à sa nuque, les siennes voyagent entre mes hanches et mes fesses, allant parfois sur ma poitrine. Nos bouches se séparent à cause du manque d'air, mais mon beau brun plonge sa tête dans mon décolleté tandis que les miennes fourragent dans ses cheveux noirs. Même en profitant de l'instant présent, je ne peux m'empêcher de cogité ( je suis comme ça et on me changera pas ) : Et si je lui plaisais vraiment ? Peut-être que coucher est un acte d'amour pure. Et peut-être que je suis prête à le faire ?

Il m'allonge sur le canapé et je décide de me laissée aller...

Je fais l'amour avec Shane Gray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le 21/11/2008 :

Lorsque je me réveille, nue et enveloppée dans un plaid, je ne réalise pas tout de suite ou je suis et pourquoi. Et puis je me souviens de tout : la passion dont Shane a fait preuve, ses mains sur mon corps... Je me rappelle avoir ressentie une immense douleur, puis une sensation de plénitude inexplicable. J'ouvre grand les yeux, me relève en position semi-assise et regarde autour de moi. Ou est Shane? Ses affaires ont disparues. Il m'a laissée seule. Une mince lueur orangée filtre par la fenêtre. Mince le soleil est a déjà commencé à se levé ! Je récupère mon portable dans mon jean et regarde l'heure. Déjà quatre heures cinquante ? C'est pas vrai ! Non parce que bien sur Little Dream et Little Sky sont chacune à une extrémités du campus... Et il est immense ! Je me dépêche de récupérer toute mes affaires et de m'habiller avant de courir à ma maison. Faites que j'ai le temps de me changer et de m'allonger dans mon lit pour ne pas que Caitlyn découvre que j'ai fait le mur, chose qui est interdite à l'AMS ( abréviation de Américan Music School ). Manque de bol Cait' est déjà assise dans le salon, sur son fauteuil préféré.

- Mitchie ! Elle s'exclame tout en ce levant pour venir m'enlacer. Ou tu étais si tôt ?

- Je voulais profité du lever de soleil, je mens.

- Il faut que tu prévienne mais... Elle s'écarte de moi et s'exclame : Tu est habillée comme hier ! Et... Mon amie ouvre la porte de ma chambre, ton lit n'est pas défait.

Je m'apprête à lui mentir ( encore ), à dire que j'ai attrapée les premiers vêtements que j'avais sous la main et que j'ai fais mon lit, mais ses yeux me dissuadent d'essayer. Elle me connaît bien, trop bien... Je la voie réfléchir et un éclair de compréhension lui passe dans les yeux : elle a comprit, comprit que j'étais avec un garçon. Elle s'apprête à parler, à me crier dessus comme je le mérite, mais elle referme la bouche et marmonne juste un « faut qu'on aille ce doucher il est déjà cinq heures vingt » Super... J'ai bien dis super... Non seulement je me retrouve seule comme une idiote après avoir donner ma virginité au ramoneur du coin mais en plus ma meilleure amie me fait la tronche. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. C'est dingue ce que ça fait du bien l'eau chaude. Surtout que même si j'ai fait beaucoup de danse, la douleur et les engourdissements dus à la première fois sont bien présents. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis allée contre mes convictions à ce point là. J'ai couché avec un mec alors que je ne sortais pas avec ! Pire encore c'était ma première fois ! Et c'est le bad-boy de l'académie ! J'aimerais en parler. Le problème c'est que Caitlyn me crierai dessus et Debby ben... J'ai pas franchement envie de lui dire : « Tiens salut Deb' ! Tu savais que après notre concert je suis aller à Little Sky avec Shane et j'ai couchée avec même si tu m'a bien prévenue de ne pas entrée dans son jeu. Allez on ce voit en cours ! ». En plus je sais quelle déteste l'attitude de son aîné. Je sors de la douche, m'enroule d'une serviette et, avec ma trousse de toilette, je m'installe sur le lavabo devant l'un des miroirs pour... Et bien... Faire ce que les filles font le matin. Et c'est la que je la vis, sur mon épaule, ronde, rouge. Une marque. Un suçon. La marque de Shane Gray. Toute filles avec qui il couche « pour le fun » en on un. Toujours à l'épaule droite. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'étais qu'un numéro de plus ?! C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je peut être stupide ! Je prend mon fond de teint en tube et m'en applique une épaisse couche sur la « signature ». Et mince ça ne suffi pas ! Je prend donc mon peignoir, cadeau de l'école, sur la patère et m'enveloppe dedans.

- T'es malade Mitchou ? Demande Deborah souriante, tout en sortant elle aussi d'une douche.

- N... Non... Non pourquoi ? Je demande, gênée.

- Depuis trois ans que je te connais, tu n'a jamais, et je dis bien jamais, mis ce peignoir.

- Je... J'ai froid. Je mens ( comme d'habitude vous me direz ).

- Ah... Si tu le dis... Sourit Debby, même si elle ne me croit pas. Cette fille est vraiment adorable. Comment peut-elle être la sœur de S. ?

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'habille d'un top asymétrique bleu qui s'arrête à mon nombril et d'un baggy noir. Après tout on danse toute la matinée alors je vais pas mettre des vêtements « civils » si c'est pour me changer. Au fait quelle heure il est ? Ah six heures vingt déjà... ( ils nous faut une heure pour nous préparé en moyenne ) J'ai pas envie de voir Shane... Ni Caitlyn... Ni Deborah... Et je crois que j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. Pourquoi ? De sept heures à onze heures on est au studio de danse ( nos professeures doivent être sadiques ! ) puis une heure de littérature ( qui je rappelle, est ma bête noire ) puis on a le droit à une heure pour manger, avant d'avoir deux heures de maths ( de treize heures à quinze heures ) puis une heure de chant avec la classe à Nate ( et donc à Shane à mon plus grand désarroi ). Je décide donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Arrivée à la cafétaria, je prend un bol de céréales avec du lait, et aussi un café j'en ai besoin ce matin. Je regarde les tables autour de moi. Je voit que la notre ( à ma petite bande ) est vide, mais Catilyn est déjà là, en pleine discussion avec Lola à une autre table. Je la regarde un moment et vais m'asseoir seule pour attendre mes deux rappeurs de meilleurs amis. Je commence à mélanger mes céréales la tête ailleurs et je vois un plateau ce posé à coté du mien. Caitlyn me souris et s'assoie.

- Caitlyn... Je commence mal alaise, je... A propos de cette nuit... Je...

- Ne dit rien. Lâche t-elle un peu brusquement. Elle s'en rend compte et continue : je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie mais je ne veux pas savoir ou tu étais.

- J'ai... Besoin d'en parler je crois... Je dis quand même, avec l'impression d'être une espèce de mendiante ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Pas à moi ! Elle s'écrit, avant de ce radoucir, je sais que tu est « hors la loi », elle mime les guillemets, et j'ai peur que cela m'échappe si tu me révèle tout. Mais...elle pause sa main sur mon bras et continue : tu pourrais en parler à ta cousine non ? Elle me demande, l'air de s'inquiéter sérieusement pour moi. Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de lire dans ses yeux. Je ne veux rien savoir de tes bêtises disent-ils.

- Oui oui... Tu as raison je vais faire ça.

Elle est vraiment ma meilleure amie Caitlyn, vraiment. Même si parfois, comme aujourd'hui, on a des froids. Et c'est la que son altesse je-me-fous-de-la-geule-de-toute-les-filles-que-je-vois j'ai nommé... Roulement de tambour... Shane Gray me jette un coup d'oeil rapide, sourit et va à sa table, avec Tess Tyler, Ella, Peggy et toute la clique. Il pause son plateau à coté de sa « meilleure amie-meilleure coup » et là il... Il embrasse Miss Tyler devant tout le monde. Et je sens mon cœur ce briser. Je suis habituée à les voir ce lécher la tête mais ce matin c'est trop. Il a dit que je lui plaisais... Pire je me suis donnée à lui ! Et le suçon me reviens en mémoire : tout le monde sait qu'il ce tape Tess mais elle n'a pas cette marque. Et à tout les coups elle doit être au courant, et doit bien rigolé de moi... Je sens les larmes qui sont prêtes à coulées. Non ! Je ne pleurerais pas ! Et je ne repenserais plus jamais à ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière. Caitlyn et moi allons toute les deux en danse, bras dessus, bras dessous. Et comme par hasard, Shane ne vient pas nous regarder par la porte vitrée. Mais je range ce souvenir au fond de mon cerveau, avec la ferme intention de ne pas y repenser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le 13/06/2009 :

« Je range ce souvenir au fond de mon cerveau, avec la ferme intention de ne pas y repenser. »

_Mais bien sur... C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pus me débarrasser de mes « démons » avant que cela empire. Parce que je voulais oublier. Un petit conseil vous qui trouverez, et lirez ce journal. Ne faite pas comme moi, n'essayez pas d'oublier vos problèmes. Sinon, tout comme moi, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans une mauvaise situation. En tout cas, ne changez pas vos convictions comme je l'ai fait. Vous saurez pourquoi dans quelque mois..._

Alors ? Vos avis ? J'espère que je ne suis pas allée trop vite dans le temps ( maintenant ça va ralentir ). J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus. Le caractère de Mitchie ? Les scènes entre Shane et elle ? Le concert ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le coup de geule de Caitlyn. Et vous pensez quoi des paragraphes en italiques ? N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Bon bas on ce retrouve bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Mitchie !

Sweet-Devil973 dit Anora

Petite question : Qui a une idée de ce que sont les démons de Mitchie ? ( dont elle parle en italiques à la fin ) Allez les paris sont ouverts !


End file.
